The Life of a Leader
by can1235
Summary: A story of triumph and defeat. Happiness and sorrow. Love and war. The story of a leader who will guide his civilization into greatness. My first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

The group had finally made it. After 5 years of trials and tribulations in the jungles, mountains, forests, deserts and grasslands the group of nomads had finally made it to the right spot. But was this really the land that they all trekked 5 years for? As Augustus stared around, he noticed nothing remarkable about it, save for a few shiny stones and better land than they were used to. He sighed and turned around to face the people who were with him. No, _his _ people.

They had no way to learn about their ancestors, not by memory or anything else, (though memory was the only way they really had) save for one sentence that every person knew by heart, the last words of their ancestors. _Don't make the same mistakes we did. _Cesar thought in his head. Though short and almost impossible to understand, it still meant something to all of them. To them, it meant that they could not repeat whatever horrible mistakes their ancestors had made in the past.

They had found about the area when one night, 6 years ago, Augustus had hears a voice in his head at night. The voice spoke to him of the land where his tribe of nomads would turn into an amazing civilization to stand the test of time. He then shared what had happened to the people, and at first, they did not believe. He had to convince one by one, slowly but surely, that the voice was true.

One year later after the voice told Cesar, he was finally elected leader of his people, which by then had all believed in the voice he heard. He then had them all trek onwards while hearing the voice again, but this time it was telling him not where to go, but hot to get there. They had faced summer in the desert, snow in the hills, and autumn in forests so large the leaves cause to go in circles because they could use no tree as a landmark because they all looked the same.

Augustus walked over to his tent and laid down on the ground. He knew his people were just as confused as he was. They all expected something special, something different than this. They expected waterfalls, beautiful trees and animals all around. Not a field to just walk around in. But then it hit him. He got out of his tent and approached his people.

"My people, please gather around." Cesar said firmly, but yet softly at the same time. All of the people soon gathered around, some holding tools, some baskets, and some, nothing at all. "I know that some of us may not think that this is the place to settle our people, in fact, some of you probably doubt me and think I am a fool. But I have realized something. The great waterfalls that we wanted would make it harder to build around the rocky space. The trees would just get in the way. In a way, this is the perfect place to finally settle down. Now I know that some of you may still doubt me, and I accept that. We will rest, and tomorrow, we shall have a vote on whether to stay or go. I ask of you to consider what I have just said. That is all."

With that the crowd practically disappeared, the people going back to set up tents for the night. As Cesar looked back, he saw the yellow ball in the sky going down, which meant it would be time to sleep soon. _This ball of light gives me hope for our daughters and sons. Hmm…son, that could be a good name for this. Sun would be great._ Cesar thought as he walked back into his tent to sleep. _A sun for us to know there will be another day._ Were his last thoughts as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**As I forgot to mention before, I do not own anything in the civilization games except for my OC's. None of my OC's should have any relation to living or dead people.**

**Chapter 1: The Vote**

Mark woke up after a long night of thinking about what to vote on. Should the group they were all a part of stay or go? He looked around to see his fellow warriors. Although they were rarely used save for hunting and the occasional bloodthirsty barbarian or two, they still seemed to always be ready for battle. Of course, that's why they were warriors in the first place.

Getting up from the floor, Mark walked outside to see that it was still dark outside, but the moon very low. It would be morning soon, and when morning started, the vote would begin. _Good, I have some time to think._ He thought when suddenly a person walked up to him.

"What seems to be your troubles?" The figure asked. It was then when Mark realized after hearing the figure's voice is that the figure was none other than Augustus Caesar!

"I still can't decide on what to vote for, whether to stay or to go." Mark stated, his voice full of respect. "Your speech made staying very convincing, but many people still want to leave."

"I know that when the time comes, you will know what to do." Caesar replied softly, knowing that even after his own speech, he still doubted himself.

"I hope I can my leader." Mark said before walking off to the hill in the center of the fields where the vote would take place. He looked across the horizon to see the sunrise, for he thought its colors were the most inspiring of all. Suddenly, he realized what to do. He walked to his tent and fell back asleep, waiting for the morning to come.

**Later that day…**

The crowd all were standing on the hill, looking at Caesar while he counted up the private votes. Although they knew little of mathematics, they still had some understanding. "We have all said our votes, and I am ready to announce what we will do." Caesar stated. The crowd shushed each other and slowly waited in anticipation. "In this promised land, we shall…stay." He finally said. Most members of the crowd cheered, while some looked disappointed. "Now that we will stay, we should start setting up the camp in earnest. You are all dismissed to your duties." Were his last words before heading out to his tent.

He silently congratulated himself on his speech. It seemed to convince many of his people. He sat down in his tent and began to write. He was just beginning to work on this new discovery of his, and he used up all of his free time working on it._ A…B…C…D… _He thought as he read over his letter system. He still had to work out how they would go together, but so far, it was going along very well.

Meanwhile, in the advisor's tent, somebody had an idea too. But this idea was not going to help Caesar. This idea was one that would guarantee that the person planning t would rule Rome…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Thank you to all my followers and reviewers, I would have taken even longer if not for the sudden rise in fans. Make sure to tell your friends about this fanficiton. One more thing though. Now's your time to help choose! I don't exactly know what will make the story the best, so you can help me. Post in the reviews, whether with a review or by itself what map type it should be. Most votes win, or if at a tie, I decide. Bye!**


End file.
